Whatever it takes
by xSilentSuicides
Summary: [Re-Upload] Something terrible happens which scares Misaki like nothing has before, So Akihiko Decides to tell Takahiro about there relationship. But what happens when Misaki gets taken away. What will happen to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_**What Ever It Takes…**_

**Hi Guys this is my first FanFic I hope you all like it I know I am not that great, I will try my best and I will enjoy suggestions in the future and if I made mistakes in grammar and spelling please tell me thanks and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer ~ I Do Not Own Junjou Romantica or the characters I only own the story idea. ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

A knock came on the front of the condo's door. Akihiko got up from working on his latest BL novel and went down stairs to see who it could be. _'Who the hell could be knocking at my door at this hour?' _Akihiko thought. Opening the door, Akihiko saw it was none other than Takahiro.

"Oh, Takahiro, what brings you here at this late hour?" Akihiko questioned as he let his friend in. Takahiro remained silent. He just walked in and sat down.

"Well Usagi, I know about you and Misaki," as Takahiro said that, Akihiko's eyes widened with shock.

"I want you to stop with this nonsense, just stay away from him," Akihiko was still in shock, not being able to say a word.

Akihiko then let out a sigh, "But Takahiro, I love Misaki, and he loves me. I don't see what the big deal is here," then, everything went silent.

"Usagi, I know about how you had feelings for me before then," he paused, "and I know Misaki is probably just being used as a substitute for me. I don't want him to get hurt." Takahiro had finished letting out what he had been feeling.

Akihiko bolted up out of his seat, "no, that's not true! Misaki is not a substitute! I love him, and no one else but him." Akihiko was furious with his friend. "Yes, I may have loved you for ten years prior, but I fell for Misaki. I love him, not you." Akihiko was now breathing heavily, the cause from shouting so much.

Takahiro got out off his seat and walked over to his friend. He placed his hands on Akihiko's face. Takahiro's lips crashing onto Akihiko's, the novelist in shock, yet also eager, Akihiko passionately deepened the kiss.

Misaki's eyes forcefully opened. "AHHHHH!" he screamed, falling out of his bed. He rubbed his head_. 'That could never happen, could it? I mean, Usagi-san loves me, right? I don't know what to do...' _Misaki curled up and hugged his knees. He started to lightly cry, tear after tear coming out of his eyes.

The writer heard Misaki sobbing and woke up, "Misaki," he called out, but Misaki didn't even look over to him. Akihiko then got up, got off the bed, and walked over to where Misaki had fallen off.

"Misaki, what's the matter?"Akihiko asked.

Misaki, still sobbing, looked up at his lover with water flowing out of his eyes. "It's n-nothing. I'm alright..."

Akihiko wiped his lover's tears away. Holding onto the boy's face, Akihiko looked into Misaki's luscious, green eyes.

"Misaki, what has gotten you this upset?" The writer was very worried for his lover. He never liked seeing him so upset like this.

Misaki pushed Akihiko away, "Shut up. I said nothing's wrong."

Akihiko looked at the boy, eyes wide, "Misaki, you know that isn't true. If it was, you wouldn't be crying like this."

Misaki, knowing he was right, wrapped his arms around his lover and continued to cry. He knew that he did not want to ever let go, nor did he want to tell Akihiko what was wrong.

The writer embraced his lover, patting his back affectionately, "shhh, It will be okay. Just tell me what's wrong, Misaki."

Misaki gazed up at Akihiko, tears sparkling in his eyes, "I….I.…had a nightmare…." he confessed. Misaki did not want to tell Akihiko what had happened throughout the course of his nightmare, but he knew he would end up having to.

"Misaki, it's alright. Just tell me what it was about." Akihiko looked at his lovers eyes, knowing that whatever his little Misaki had dreamt of must have scared him a lot.

Misaki wiped the tears from his eyes, "Well…Nii-chan came over. Somehow, he knew about us and wanted us to split up, because he said I was just a substitute to you," as more tears flowed through his eyes, Misaki bravely continued. "You were trying to tell him it wasn't true….Then...Then..." Misaki wasn't able to say it.

The writer touched Misaki's cheek with his cool hand, "Misaki, just tell me."

Tears still coming out of his evergreen eyes like crazy, Misaki concluded, "Then, he kissed you…and you didn't stop him," Misaki began to cry so much that he felt like it was impossible to stop holding onto his lover.

Akihiko ruffled the boy's hair, "Misaki, it's alright. That would never happen. You know why? It's because you're the one I love, not Takahiro. I love my little Misaki."

The boy looked up at his lover with tear-stained eyes, a smile of joy on his face. _'So, Usagi-san really does love me...'_ Misaki looked at Akihiko. Realizing just how much he loved this man, Misaki could feel his face heat up. Akihiko gave Misaki the same old smile that he always gave him. He held his face with his cool hands as he pressed his cold lips onto Misaki's small, warm ones. This time, Misaki didn't push his lover away. Instead, he embraced it more. Letting his lover know he could have entrance to his mouth, Akihiko slid his tongue in his lover's warm cavern. They remained in their heated and passionate kiss stayed until they both needed air.

Later, Misaki was down stairs in the kitchen, Cooking. While Akihiko was finishing up his manuscript, Misaki finished setting the table.

"Usagi-san, breakfast is ready!" he yelled out to the writer.

After ten minutes had past, Akihiko came walking down the stairs, Suzuki-san in hand. They both sat down at the table.

Eating their breakfast without saying a word, Akihiko found himself breaking the silence.

"Misaki, do you have any classes today?" Questioned the writer.

Misaki looked up at his lover, "Just one, then I'll be home the rest of the day. Why do you ask?" He looked a little bit confused.

"I thinks it's best that we invite Takahiro over today. After I pick you up, that is," Akihiko finished his breakfast.

Misaki was still confused. "Why should we invite Nii-chan over here?"

Akihiko let out a sigh, "I think we should tell him about us. I know that nightmare scared you but I really think we should tell him."

_'What? I cant do that. There's no way he would except us...or would he? I don't know. I think I will be fine as long as I'm with Usagi-san...' _Misaki thought to himself.

"Um…Usagi-san? Are you sure that's such a good idea…? I mean its just…"

Akihiko got up and went by Misaki's side. Ruffling his hair, Akihiko said, "It will be alright. I love you and I will always protect you. Like I said to you before, I am not giving you up. Not to anyone...not even Takahiro."

Misaki's eyes widened. He had a huge smile across his face. He also had a fitting blush that brushed across his face. He felt nervous. Misaki hated how no matter how much he loved this man, he still didn't have the guts to say _it_, and Misaki knew full well that it hurt Akihiko deeply.

Akihiko leaned in a planted his lips onto Misaki's. They were both yearning for this form of connection. Akihiko deepened their tender kiss by using his other hand to go underneath Misaki's shirt. His lover stiffened up.

"U-Usagi-san, it's too early for this. I have classes to go to..." Nonetheless, he let out small moans of pleasure.

Finally, Misaki was able to push Akihiko away, "Stupid Usagi!" he shouted, just as he normally did, while trying to get away from his lover's hands.

Akihiko sighed and started to walk up to his room, "I have to go and do some more work," was all he said before he started up stairs.

Misaki knew that he has probably hurt Akihiko's feelings. _'He can't just do whatever the hell he wants! Maybe I should have been gentler...' _These thoughts ran through his mind over and over.

Misaki cleaned off the table and did all the dishes before leaving for University. Still, before he left, Misaki made a lunch for Akihiko. He left it in the microwave so that he would have no trouble preparing it.

"Usagi-san, I'm leaving now! Your lunch is in the microwave. Just warm it up!" No reply coming back to him, Misaki ended up just leaving for school, '_I hurt him...I hurt the only one that really loves me. I hurt the person that I love...' _These were the thoughts that dwindled in his mind throughout the day, throughout his classes.

**Ok guys that's it for now I thought this would be a good place to end, I will try to update each week or sooner if I get more reviews I think I will be able to write sooner because I am not confident in myself and so reviews would be grateful to me I would be honored to receive them. Ill wait to hear from you and see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

_**What Ever It Takes…**_

**Hi Guys this is my first FanFic I hope you all like it I know I am not that great, I will try my best and I will enjoy suggestions in the future and if I made mistakes in grammar and spelling please tell me thanks and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer ~ I Do Not Own Junjou Romantica or the characters I only own the story idea. ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

A knock came on the front of the condo's door. Akihiko got up from working on his latest BL novel and went down stairs to see who it could be. _'Who the hell could be knocking at my door at this hour?' _Akihiko thought. Opening the door, Akihiko saw it was none other than Takahiro.

"Oh, Takahiro, what brings you here at this late hour?" Akihiko questioned as he let his friend in. Takahiro remained silent. He just walked in and sat down.

"Well Usagi, I know about you and Misaki," as Takahiro said that, Akihiko's eyes widened with shock.

"I want you to stop with this nonsense, just stay away from him," Akihiko was still in shock, not being able to say a word.

Akihiko then let out a sigh, "But Takahiro, I love Misaki, and he loves me. I don't see what the big deal is here," then, everything went silent.

"Usagi, I know about how you had feelings for me before then," he paused, "and I know Misaki is probably just being used as a substitute for me. I don't want him to get hurt." Takahiro had finished letting out what he had been feeling.

Akihiko bolted up out of his seat, "no, that's not true! Misaki is not a substitute! I love him, and no one else but him." Akihiko was furious with his friend. "Yes, I may have loved you for ten years prior, but I fell for Misaki. I love him, not you." Akihiko was now breathing heavily, the cause from shouting so much.

Takahiro got out off his seat and walked over to his friend. He placed his hands on Akihiko's face. Takahiro's lips crashing onto Akihiko's, the novelist in shock, yet also eager, Akihiko passionately deepened the kiss.

Misaki's eyes forcefully opened. "AHHHHH!" he screamed, falling out of his bed. He rubbed his head_. 'That could never happen, could it? I mean, Usagi-san loves me, right? I don't know what to do...' _Misaki curled up and hugged his knees. He started to lightly cry, tear after tear coming out of his eyes.

The writer heard Misaki sobbing and woke up, "Misaki," he called out, but Misaki didn't even look over to him. Akihiko then got up, got off the bed, and walked over to where Misaki had fallen off.

"Misaki, what's the matter?"Akihiko asked.

Misaki, still sobbing, looked up at his lover with water flowing out of his eyes. "It's n-nothing. I'm alright..."

Akihiko wiped his lover's tears away. Holding onto the boy's face, Akihiko looked into Misaki's luscious, green eyes.

"Misaki, what has gotten you this upset?" The writer was very worried for his lover. He never liked seeing him so upset like this.

Misaki pushed Akihiko away, "Shut up. I said nothing's wrong."

Akihiko looked at the boy, eyes wide, "Misaki, you know that isn't true. If it was, you wouldn't be crying like this."

Misaki, knowing he was right, wrapped his arms around his lover and continued to cry. He knew that he did not want to ever let go, nor did he want to tell Akihiko what was wrong.

The writer embraced his lover, patting his back affectionately, "shhh, It will be okay. Just tell me what's wrong, Misaki."

Misaki gazed up at Akihiko, tears sparkling in his eyes, "I….I.…had a nightmare…." he confessed. Misaki did not want to tell Akihiko what had happened throughout the course of his nightmare, but he knew he would end up having to.

"Misaki, it's alright. Just tell me what it was about." Akihiko looked at his lovers eyes, knowing that whatever his little Misaki had dreamt of must have scared him a lot.

Misaki wiped the tears from his eyes, "Well…Nii-chan came over. Somehow, he knew about us and wanted us to split up, because he said I was just a substitute to you," as more tears flowed through his eyes, Misaki bravely continued. "You were trying to tell him it wasn't true….Then...Then..." Misaki wasn't able to say it.

The writer touched Misaki's cheek with his cool hand, "Misaki, just tell me."

Tears still coming out of his evergreen eyes like crazy, Misaki concluded, "Then, he kissed you…and you didn't stop him," Misaki began to cry so much that he felt like it was impossible to stop holding onto his lover.

Akihiko ruffled the boy's hair, "Misaki, it's alright. That would never happen. You know why? It's because you're the one I love, not Takahiro. I love my little Misaki."

The boy looked up at his lover with tear-stained eyes, a smile of joy on his face. _'So, Usagi-san really does love me...'_ Misaki looked at Akihiko. Realizing just how much he loved this man, Misaki could feel his face heat up. Akihiko gave Misaki the same old smile that he always gave him. He held his face with his cool hands as he pressed his cold lips onto Misaki's small, warm ones. This time, Misaki didn't push his lover away. Instead, he embraced it more. Letting his lover know he could have entrance to his mouth, Akihiko slid his tongue in his lover's warm cavern. They remained in their heated and passionate kiss stayed until they both needed air.

Later, Misaki was down stairs in the kitchen, Cooking. While Akihiko was finishing up his manuscript, Misaki finished setting the table.

"Usagi-san, breakfast is ready!" he yelled out to the writer.

After ten minutes had past, Akihiko came walking down the stairs, Suzuki-san in hand. They both sat down at the table.

Eating their breakfast without saying a word, Akihiko found himself breaking the silence.

"Misaki, do you have any classes today?" Questioned the writer.

Misaki looked up at his lover, "Just one, then I'll be home the rest of the day. Why do you ask?" He looked a little bit confused.

"I thinks it's best that we invite Takahiro over today. After I pick you up, that is," Akihiko finished his breakfast.

Misaki was still confused. "Why should we invite Nii-chan over here?"

Akihiko let out a sigh, "I think we should tell him about us. I know that nightmare scared you but I really think we should tell him."

_'What? I cant do that. There's no way he would except us...or would he? I don't know. I think I will be fine as long as I'm with Usagi-san...' _Misaki thought to himself.

"Um…Usagi-san? Are you sure that's such a good idea…? I mean its just…"

Akihiko got up and went by Misaki's side. Ruffling his hair, Akihiko said, "It will be alright. I love you and I will always protect you. Like I said to you before, I am not giving you up. Not to anyone...not even Takahiro."

Misaki's eyes widened. He had a huge smile across his face. He also had a fitting blush that brushed across his face. He felt nervous. Misaki hated how no matter how much he loved this man, he still didn't have the guts to say _it_, and Misaki knew full well that it hurt Akihiko deeply.

Akihiko leaned in a planted his lips onto Misaki's. They were both yearning for this form of connection. Akihiko deepened their tender kiss by using his other hand to go underneath Misaki's shirt. His lover stiffened up.

"U-Usagi-san, it's too early for this. I have classes to go to..." Nonetheless, he let out small moans of pleasure.

Finally, Misaki was able to push Akihiko away, "Stupid Usagi!" he shouted, just as he normally did, while trying to get away from his lover's hands.

Akihiko sighed and started to walk up to his room, "I have to go and do some more work," was all he said before he started up stairs.

Misaki knew that he has probably hurt Akihiko's feelings. _'He can't just do whatever the hell he wants! Maybe I should have been gentler...' _These thoughts ran through his mind over and over.

Misaki cleaned off the table and did all the dishes before leaving for University. Still, before he left, Misaki made a lunch for Akihiko. He left it in the microwave so that he would have no trouble preparing it.

"Usagi-san, I'm leaving now! Your lunch is in the microwave. Just warm it up!" No reply coming back to him, Misaki ended up just leaving for school, '_I hurt him...I hurt the only one that really loves me. I hurt the person that I love...' _These were the thoughts that dwindled in his mind throughout the day, throughout his classes.

**Ok guys that's it for now I thought this would be a good place to end, I will try to update each week or sooner if I get more reviews I think I will be able to write sooner because I am not confident in myself and so reviews would be grateful to me I would be honored to receive them. Ill wait to hear from you and see you next time**

_**What Ever It Takes…**_

**Ok Guys I have started on my 2nd chapter I hope you all like it I'm not quite sure where this story is going, so any suggestions are welcome hehe. I hope you all enjoy this I'm not sure if you will but I am doing what's put on my heart. I hope you guys love this chapter.**

**Thanks to the people on FanFiction:**

**Thanks to ShounenaiFangirl, MuseofdaArts**, **131817** **for Following My story, it all means a lot, it keeps me inspired and to keep writing.**

**Emma D ****- Thanks so much for your review it made me really happy im not very confident in my writing so it means a lot hehe, thanks i know you will love this next chapter P.S yes you spelt Because wrong hehe.**

**NarutoandHinata4life- ****Thanks for your comments it means a lot to receive them.**

**131817-**** Awww thanks so much it means a lot, I hope there will be a happy ending to but as for me I don't know where this story is going so who knows, but im glad you enjoyed it**

**Wisperkitty () - ****Thank you very much and don't worry I will keep going thanks to everyone's reviews**

**Thanks to the people on DA:**

**Thanks to Punklolitachick, RinnieRocksRaves, tuyoyellos, The-Winters-Flame10, shuameyuki, TifasRose, Annelixa, Grrrlover12, Lolita-Princess95, Misaki-kun96, MewSakuranBo21, RaspberryWolf, Ana For favoriting my FanFic, it all means a lot, it keeps me inspired and to keep writing.**

**xx6tailedemoxx****- thanks for your comment it made me feel so much better.**

**RaspberryWolf****- Your comments helped me a great deal thanks so much.**

**Misaki-kun96****- and thank you to so much for your words of encouragement thanks a lot**

**Ana-**** Awww really that means a lot to me yeah I love re watching Junjou all the time and, thanks I still don't think im that good, I know I love Misaki and Usagi to hehe.**

**Final thank you to KairixXxSora16 & SoraxXHikariXxStrife from You Tube for helping me with my editing with out them it would look really bad.**

**Thanks to My boyfriend Steven Barnes for always being there and giving me some ideas on how to get through this chapter, i had a problem with writers block.**

**Disclaimer ~ I Do Not Own Junjou Romantica or the characters I only own the story idea. ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

"Usagi-san, I'm leaving now! Your lunch is in the microwave. Just warm it up!" No reply coming back to him, Misaki ended up just leaving for school, '_I hurt him...I hurt the only one that really loves me. I hurt the person that I love...' _These were the thoughts that dwindled in his mind throughout the day, throughout his classes.

After Misaki had gotten home, he was a little disappointed that Akihiko had not picked him up from M University. _'Maybe he was just busy with his work, or maybe he just forgot about me...'_ Misaki shook his head, trying to remove those thoughts from his mind. Misaki opened the door to see Akihiko and his brother, Takahiro, sitting on the couch. They were having a conversation, but as soon as he had opened the door, they both stopped talking and looked over at Misaki. "Um Nii-chan, Usagi-san, what's going on?" Misaki questioned as he looked over at his lover and brother with confusion.

Just then Takahiro, got out of his seat standing up, "Misaki, is it true? About you and Usagi... is it all true?"

Misaki was in a bit of shock as he thought to himself, _'What? Wasn't Usagi-san supposed to wait for me before he told him? Is that why he never picked me up? This is all going in the complete opposite direction of how I wanted it to go._' He took a deep breath and nodded his head, "Yes, Nii-chan, it's all true." Takahiro gave Misaki a look of revulsion, resentment, and sorrow all in one. Misaki stared at his brother's expression, scared as to what he would say. Misaki, never in a million years, would have expected it to go this way.

"Misaki, pack your bags. You're coming back with me," Takahiro said with a stern voice.

The brown-haired boy was in shock. He didn't want to leave his lover, but he also didn't know what to say. _'Should I tell him? I don't think I can...but I love Usagi-san. I don't want to leave him.' _Akihiko's face was expressionless, his head hung low. Takahiro walked over to Misaki and grabbed his hand. While trying to walk out the door, Misaki began to struggle, small tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to leave, but he felt like he couldn't speak. Akihiko was surprised to see his little lover was put up such a fight, knowing that he really did love him.

"Takahiro, just stop. Can't you see what you're doing to him?"

Just then, Takahiro looked down at his little brother. He saw that Misaki was crying. The sight made his heart bleed, but he still insisted on having Misaki come home with him.

"Usagi, this has nothing to do with you. Misaki, let's go."

The boy couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his brother's hand away. "NO! I'm not going! I'm not going with you! I can't leave, I just...can't!" Misaki yelled, tears flowing out of his green orbs.

Takahiro crossed his arms. "Misaki, let's _go_." He was frustrated and didn't want to deal with his brother's quibbling. Akihiko was still in a speechless form of shock, but he got up and stood beside his lover. He put his arm around Misaki's shoulder. Misaki's eyes were over flowing with tears, so much so that his eyes were a blazing red.

"No! No! I'm not going. I...l-l-lo-lo-love...Usagi-san, and...I am never leaving him." Akihiko tightened his grip on Misaki's shoulder. He was feeling so ecstatic. His lover had finally said how he truly felt to him, as well as to his brother.

Takahiro had had enough of all of this nonsense. He grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him out of the penthouse apartment.

"No, please no! I can't leave him!"

Misaki had continued to cry and scream, all the way until they had reached his brother's place. Thoughts were going though his mind on their way there. _'Why didn't Usagi-san stop him? Why didn't he say anything? Does he not love me like I love him?' _More tears came rolling down his small, pink cheeks.

A couple weeks had gone by. Akihiko was so depressed after everything that had happened that he stopped writing his BL novels. What was the point if his main inspiration was now out of his life? Takahiro made sure that the two of them never made any contact. He made Misaki completely cut the ties that he had with Akihiko. Akihiko spent his days doing nothing but write his books, on time for once, and sleep. He refused to eat anything. He just didn't feel like it, now that his little Misaki wasn't there to eat with him. Also, there were some nights where he just couldn't sleep. He completely stopped taking care of him self or his house. It resembled the upbringing of homeless person's wastes and garbage. Akihiko, these days, even looked the part.

At Takahiro's place, Misaki was pretty much in the same boat as Akihiko, but he had to eat at least some food. His brother forced him to. Nonetheless, Misaki was looking really worn out. He hadn't slept in weeks. Well, maybe during some of his classes, but it wouldn't last long. His professor, "Demon Kamijou" as they would call him, was infamous for constantly throwing stuff at his students if they weren't paying attention. Takahiro could tell his brother was taking this really roughly, but he kept thinking that Misaki would get over it, eventually.

Misaki's grades began to drop. He wasn't doing his best in anything that he did. As soon as he got home from his classes, he would just go to his room and cry himself to sleep, keeping his lover in his thoughts day and night.

One day, Misaki was walking home on his way from M university. He walked past the flower shop where he had bought his lover those flowers in celebration of his award. It made him smile, for the first time in a long time. He walked up to the window and looked at the flowers. All of a sudden, he found himself walking inside to go and smell the roses, the same roses he had gotten for Usagi-san; _'Baby Romanticas.' _Looking at them caused tears to well up in his eyes. He was remembering the day that he gave his lover those flowers, how much joy it gave him to see his lover happy.

A nearby worker at the flower shop walked up to the boy. Noticing that Misaki was crying, he asked, "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

Misaki looked up at the tall man with tear-stained eyes. "I-it...it's nothing. I'm okay, really."

The tall man looked down at Misaki's face and saw that he was not alright. He ruffled the boy's hair with concern. "You can tell me. What's the matter?"

Misaki tried wiping his eyes, but more tears than before came to them." Well, my brother...he made my lover and me split up...I haven't seen him in two weeks...I can't sleep...I can't eat... my grades are slipping...I can't do anything right...I miss him so much," the dark-haired explained in tears.

"Well, it seems like you really love him, don't you?" the man asked.

Still crying, Misaki replied, "Y-yes...I do. I really do."

The man bent down to Misaki's level and wiped his tears away. "Look, you're too cute to be filling your face with tears. Things will get better."

Misaki suddenly lost his temper and yelled back, "No! No, it won't! Don't tell me it's going to get better when it won't! My brother won't even let me see him. What's worse is he never even came after me!" Once again, more tears flowed out of Misaki's eyes as his knees gave in and he fell to the ground.

The tall man felt compassion for this boy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just trying to cheer you up is all," he apologized. He kneeled down to be on the same level, again, as Misaki. Misaki didn't know what came over him, but he fiercely wrapped his arms around the man and began crying his eyes out.

A couple minutes later, the man helped Misaki up. "My name's Nowaki Kusama. I work here, but if you ever need someone to talk to, call me." He wrote his number down on a scrap piece of paper and gave it to Misaki.

"T-thanks. I'm Misaki Takahashi, and I will, thanks." Misaki waved goodbye to Nowaki as he left with a Baby Romantica in hand. Nowaki gave it to him for free as token of their new friendship. It made Misaki happy, but at the same time, a little sad. The flower reminded him so much of his lover. Misaki thought that maybe he should drop it off at Akihiko's door.

When Misaki got there, he put the rose on Akihiko's door step. He quickly knocked on the door and ran away toward home. Akihiko opened the door to see that no one was there. He looked down and saw that a rose was gently placed on his mat before his door. He recalled the flower's breed, as well; Baby Romantica. "Ahh, this must have been from my lovely Misaki..." Small tears trickled down his face as he went inside, flower in hand.

**Ok guys this is where I am gunna cut you off, its not really a cliff hanger so you shouldn't get mad, hehe I just thought giving Usagi the rose was a cute way to send the chapter I hope you guys all enjoyed it. I had writers block with this one I don't know where I'm going in this story so suggestions help big time. I hoped you all liked it. And I look forward to your reviews thanks all it means a lot**


	3. Chapter 3

_**What Ever It Takes…**_

**Ok Guys I have started on my 3rd chapter I hope you all like it I'm not quite sure where this story is going, so any suggestions are welcome hehe. I hope you all enjoy this I'm not sure if you will but I am doing what's put on my heart. I hope you guys love this chapter. I am so so so sorry I took so long with this please forgive me but I wasn't sure how to write this and I had problems, so thanks for still viewing and I hope you all love it**

**Thanks to the people on FanFiction:**

Yaoifangirl89 - I know he is mean in this story, im not sure how fast they will be put together but I will do my best to make it a good story

seshomaru94 - Awww thanks so much sorry it took so long to update had massive writers block

Chase Matthew Keelan - thanks so much I will

MoonlightatDusk - that is a good idea but I did something different.

**Final thank you to KairixXxSora16 & SoraxXHikariXxStrife from You Tube for helping me with my editing with out them it would look really bad.**

**Thanks to My boyfriend Steven Barnes for always being there and giving me some ideas on how to get through this chapter, i had a problem with writers block.**

**Disclaimer ~ I Do Not Own Junjou Romantica or the characters I only own the story idea. ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

Akihiko opened the door, only to find that no one was there. He looked down and saw that a rose was gently placed on the mat he had before his door. He recalled the flower's breed, as well; Baby Romantica. "Ahh, this must have been from my lovely Misaki..." Small tears trickled down his face as he went inside, flower in hand.

One day, on the way home from M university, Misaki was feeling down. Not paying attention to where he was going, he walked right into a tree trunk. He fell straight on his back. Rubbing his head in pain, Misaki complained, "Ouch, that wasn't very smart of me." He got up and dusted the dirt of clothing. When he looked around, he noticed that he was all, alone not a soul in sight. It made the boy very nervous. It was a feeling that he did not like. Suddenly, from behind, someone had grabbed Misaki and pulled him into the nearby alley.

A couple of hours later, Misaki was curled up in the fetal position. He was bruised beyond belief, cuts everywhere, clothes all torn. Blood, and lots of it, covered his face and body, completely obscuring his identity. Misaki was shaking violently. He couldn't move at all. While trying to raise his hand, his goal to find and reach his phone, Misaki found that his actions were futile.

Meanwhile, Hiroki was on his way back home from work. He was also on his way to pick up Nowaki from his work place, so he decided to take a short cut through a small alley way. Not looking where he was going, Hiroki suddenly tripped over a rather large "object" and fell flat on his face. "What the hell was that?" Hiroki yelled as he got up and brushed the dirt off of himself. Raging, Hiroki suddenly stopped. He noticed his clothes were dripping in blood. His head slowly lowering to look down at the ground, Hiroki saw a boy all beat up. He quickly kneeled down to help this stranger. "Hey, are you okay?...Hey," Hiroki noticed it was one of his students. _'What the hell happened to him? He must be hurt pretty badly...I need to get him some help'_ Hiroki looked down at Misaki's closed eyes. "Just hang in there, I'm going to get someone that can help you. I'll be right back, just hang in there," Hiroki yelled. He darted away from Misaki, running towards the flower shop as fast as he could.

When Hiroki had finally arrived at the flower shop, he rapidly told Nowaki about the boy he had found. Without a second thought, the two of them had run back to reclaim Misaki. His condition was worsening. Trying to be as quick as possible, Hiroki and Nowaki rushed Misaki to the hospital. Hiroki was stalled outside in the waiting room, patiently awaiting for the news, hopefully good news, as well as for Misaki's parent or guardian to come. It turned out that Takahiro couldn't make it because of his work schedule, so his wife was the one that had picked up the phone. She didn't know what to do, so, in a panic, she decided to contact Akihiko. Takahiro had told her about his brother and Akihiko being lovers, and knowing how much they loved each other, she thought it would be the best choice.

When Akihiko got the call, he rushed to the hospital in no time flat. He saw Hiroki sitting in the waiting room. "Hiroki, where's Misaki? Is he alright? What happened?" panicked Akihiko.

"Calm down, Akihiko. That little brat of yours is fine. However, there is one thing that you should know about..." Hiroki said, his words trailing.

This made Akihiko worry all the more. "Tell me what it is. Now."

It grew silent. Hiroki decided to speak up. "Well, you see...he hasn't woken up yet. And, well, um...they think he's in a coma...due to his serious head injures."

Akihiko's eyes widened, his face composed of no expression other than fear. _'What the hell could have happened to my poor little Misaki? For him to be in such bad shape...who would want to hurt such a kind-hearted kid?' _Thoughts like these lingered in Akihiko's head. Suddenly, Akihiko spoke up, his voice like venom. "Well, what exactly happened to him?"

Hiroki really didn't want to have to be the one to tell him, but he figured that he had no other choice. "Well, from the looks of all the bruises, cuts, blood, and torn clothing, it looks like the kid was beat up pretty badly and...possibly raped."

Akihiko didn't know what to do. His poor little lover was hurt so badly, and what did he do to deserve this? Nothing, he didn't do anything to deserve this. Akihiko stood silently in complete shock.

After a while had passed, Akihiko asked one of the nurses if he could see his little angel. He was refused permission, due to the fact he wasn't really considered to be a part of Misaki's family. The idea of not being able to see him, because of that fact, pissed him off much more. He didn't care. He loved his little Misaki all the same, quite possibly even more than before. Akihiko really needed to find away to see him.

Just then, strolling down the halls, Hiroki had noticed that his childhood friend looked pretty upset, so he went over to see how he was holding up. "Hey, how are you doing?" Hiroki asked, trying to make his tone as comforting as possible.

_'How am I doing? How am I doing? Horrible! What do you think?' _Of course, Akihiko lied by saying, "I'm fine, but they won't let me even see him." Hiroki sighed. He felt bad for his friend.

Just then, however, he had an idea. "Akihiko, wait here. I have a plan." He ran off towards his own lover. The novelist sat there, not really caring. All he cared about, at this moment, was his Misaki.

Minutes later, Nowaki was coming along down the hall with Hiroki. When they reached Akihiko, Nowaki held out his hand. "Come on, Usami-san. Let's go take you to his room," he said with a smile.

Akihiko felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness. "Thank you so much. You don't know how happy this makes me."

When they arrived at Misaki's room, Nowaki slowly opened the door. "Here you are," he said, gesturing Akihiko to go in.

As soon as Akihiko walked through that door, he could not believe what he saw. Feeling so incredibly horrified and helpless, Akihiko's violet eyes closed, his body collapsing to the floor. All he could hear was the muffled screaming from his childhood friend and that same friend's lover.

"Akihiko!"

"Usami-san!"

**Ok guys this is where I am gunna cut you off, I'm sorry I had to end it there I know I hate cliffhangers my self but I couldn't help it. I am still sorry it took so long to update, I promise I will try my hardest for it not to happen again. I had writers block with this one I don't know where I'm going in this story so suggestions help big time. I hoped you all liked it. And I look forward to your reviews thanks all it means a lot please R&R thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Ever It Takes…**

**_Ok Guys I have started on my 4th_**__**_chapter I hope you all like it I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long Gomen, but I have been going through tough times so as a partial vent I will write this chapter I hope you all love it, ok here we go_**

_As soon as Akihiko walked through that door, he could not believe what he saw. Feeling so incredibly horrified and helpless, Akihiko's violet eyes closed, his body collapsing to the floor. All he could hear was the muffled screaming from his childhood friend and that same friend's lover._

_"Akihiko!"_

_"Usami-san!"_

_When Akihiko came to, his head felt sore. As he rubbed his head, he thought back to why he had fainted in the first place. He had failed to protect the one he loved and, since Misaki was so broken, you could barley recognize him. He even had bandages masking his eyes. Misaki had been through so much, and Akihiko felt like he failed as a lover and protector._

_Nowaki came through the door.__"Usami-san, how are you feeling?" he asked as he walked up to Akihiko._

_The writer sat up and looked around.__"Yeah, I feel fine. How's Misaki doing?" Akihiko was anxious to know anything about his little lover._

_Nowaki could only sigh.__"Well, he seems to be the same in a coma. We don't know how long it will last, either." Nowaki felt sorry for the man. He knew if it was his Hiro-san who was like that he would be the same. "You can see him again if you'd like," he said reaching out to help Akihiko up. The writer accepted his offer and got up._

_When they entered Misaki's room, Akihiko looked at his lover with sad eyes. He walked over and sat by his bed side. While looking at how beaten up he really was, Akihiko took hold of Misaki's hand and held on to it firmly. "Misaki, just so you know, I'm here for you, and I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I should have been there….but I wasn't. I hope you can hear me when I say that I love you, and I will no matter how shattered you become, I always will."_

_A couple months had passed with no change what so ever. Akihiko made sure he went to see Misaki every day. He would sit there until he had work. All of his free time belonged to his little lover. Hedidn't't eat at all, unless Hiroki forced it on him. He barley slept. The writer was too busy with Misaki to even care._

_It had been six months since the accident, and Misaki was still the same. Akihiko was sitting there beside him, as always, holding onto his hand in hopes that he would open his eyes. As if by a miracle, slowly, Misaki's eye lids parted. He felt the presence of someone holding onto him, but he couldn't't see anything. It was like he was in darkness._

"_Misaki, I miss you so much. Please come back to me," whispered Akihiko. That made Misaki's eyes begin to water. Akihiko took notice of this with shock. He looked over at his lover, seeing his beautiful green, shining orbs wide open. "Misaki...you're awake…" Akihiko sat up on Misaki's beside and wiped his tears away. "Why are you crying? You're too lovely to be crying. I'm here, so there's no need to be upset." When Akihiko finished talking, he took hold of his lover and held him in a sweet embrace. Misaki was in shock. He knew it was his lover, Akihiko, holding him, but everything was so "dark" that he couldn't see anything._

_Misaki pushed Akihiko away and started screaming.__"Get away! Don't touch me!"_

_Akihiko's eyes widened in shock. "Misaki, it's okay. I'm here. What's the matter?"_

_Misaki's eyes were filled with terror. "Usagi-san, why is everything so dark? I can't see you!" Tears began rolling down his face._

_Akihiko was probably in more shock than his lover.__'What...is Misaki blind? He can't see me? He must be so scared...'_he thought. "Misaki, I'm sorry..." Akihiko got up to fetch a doctor to check over Misaki. Nowaki was the one who came back in and gave Misaki a short look-over.

"I'm sorry to say that he is blind. It may go away after a while, but his eyes seem to have received too much damage. His right eye looks like it will never recover. It seems while he got beaten up, they poured some kind of poison into it. Luckily, it barley got the other one, so he won't and shouldn't be like this forever." Misaki sat there blankly, still in the dark, still in shock.

A couple hours passed. Misaki had passed out on the bed, sleep consuming him. Akihiko felt so terrible for ever letting this happen. His little lover was so frightened beyond belief that he didn't even know what to do. He was a little happy, however, that in a couple days, Misaki could come home.

The next morning, Misaki was awake, just sitting in bed, looking randomly around, seeing small bits of white. Akihiko walked into his lover's room. "Misaki, how are you this morning?" Misaki didn't even make an attempt to respond, he just sat there. Akihiko was worried on how he would even react to leaving.

A couple days had passed and Misaki was allowed to go home, so Akihiko helped Misaki get dressed, and held his hand on the way out, but as soon as they reached the door, Misaki went insane. He started screaming, trying to prevent himself from going outside. "No, no, please! Anything but that! It's too dark outside…I don't wanna...please don't make me!" He tried forcing his way out of Akihiko's grip. The writer realized that his lover wasn't just afraid because he couldn't see, but he was also afraid of be beaten again. He already was so broken by it the first time.

Akihiko decided to just pick his little lover up, princess style. "Misaki, it's going to be okay. As long as you're in my arms, I won't let anything hurt, or even touch you." In response, Misaki wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, and they headed home.

Meanwhile, at Takahiro's place, he had finally returned from a long business trip and had received the news about Misaki's condition. He rushed over to Akihiko's apartment, without a second thought. Barging in through the door, Takahiro could see Misaki on the couch, curled up childishly with Suzuki-san. He also pinpointed Akihiko in the kitchen fetching Misaki some water. "Well, I'm back now, so I will be taking Misaki back with me, so that _I_can take care of him." Akihiko was in a blank shock, at the sight of his college friend. All Misaki could do was hold onto Suzuki-san more tightly, hoping not to ever leave his lover's side again.,

**Ok guys this is where I am gunna cut you off, I'm sorry I had to end it there I know I hate cliffhangers my self but I couldn't help it. I am still sorry it took so long to update, I promise I will try my hardest for it not to happen again. I have been having a rough time, and I know I have been very mean to Misaki, I know Gomen things will get better I promise but I had this idea so I had to please forgive me. I promise to update soon and thanks again for KairixXxSora16 for editing it for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_What Ever It Takes…_**

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN, I am so so sorry, I know I haven't updated in a really long time but I have been going through a lot of crap and I have been so busy with my AMV's and videos I'm doing, but tonight I didn't feel like editing so I decided to write, I'm sorry I will make sure to at least update each week, I promise you. Now enjoy my 5th****chapter.**

Meanwhile, Takahiro had finally returned from a long business trip and had received the news about Misaki's condition. He rushed over to Akihiko's apartment, without a second thought. Barging through the door, Takahiro could immediately see Misaki on the couch, curled up childishly with Suzuki-san. He also pinpointed Akihiko in the kitchen fetching Misaki some water. "I'm back now, so I will be taking Misaki back with me, so that I can take care of him." Akihiko was in a blank shock, at the sight of his college friend. All Misaki could do was grasp a tighter hold onto Suzuki-san, hoping to never leave his lover's side again.

Takahiro gave the two of them a stern look. Even though Misaki could not see it, he was well aware of its presence from his brother's tone. It was quiet and no one said a word. No one even moved.

Suddenly, Takahiro walked up to Misaki, grabbing a hold of him while doing so. Misaki started to automatically defend himself, punching and screaming, clear tears streaming down his ashen face.

Akihiko, driven by his instinct, rushed over to Misaki and took a hold of him. Embracing him firmly but gently, Akihiko cooed, "Shhh...Misaki, it's okay. You're safe in my arms, remember?" Akihiko concluded his words with a soft peck to Misaki's forehead. The writer's complexion turned stern as he faced Takahiro. "I think it would best if you left."

Again, there was silence. "Usagi, it's best if Misaki comes with me. He needs a family."

Akihiko instantly protested this comment. "No, he doesn't need family. He needs me. Misaki loves me, and I love him. He feels safe with me. Besides, you don't even know what he's been through. Just leave him stay here with me!"

Takahiro sighed. "Whatever. Do whatever you please..." He strolled over toward Akihiko's front door. "...but don't expect to be my friend anymore." And with that, Takahiro slammed the said door, leaving a booming echo throughout the apartment.

Akihiko looked over at his little lover. Leaning down to kiss him gently, Akihiko whispered, "Misaki, it's going to be alright. I promise I won't let anyone take you away, or hurt you, ever again."

Crying silently, Misaki held onto his lover with all of the strength he had. "Usagi-san, never let me go...I...l-love you so much...I don't think I could live without you."

Akihiko gently caressed his lover's cheeks, wiping away his drying tears. "It's going to be okay, Misaki. I am never leaving you alone. No matter what." Misaki felt so happy and relieved. He knew that he was safe in his lover's arms.

Akihiko picked Misaki up princess style and brought him to their bedroom. He laid Misaki down onto the bed. Akihiko was shocked to see that Misaki had already fallen asleep. The writer looked down at his cute little lover and placed his own lips onto Misaki's warm, small ones. For a flicker of a moment, Akihiko saw a smile creep onto Misaki's face. Akihiko decided that now would be the best time, seeing as Misaki was fast asleep and away from Takahiro, to finish his much procrastinated manuscript.

The next morning, Misaki woke up to an empty bed. He couldn't feel his lover beside him, which made him panic, so he called for Akihiko. When he got no response, Misaki started yelling for his lover.

As soon as Akihiko heard Misaki's cries, he rushed to the young man. Bursting the door open, Akihiko asked frantically, "Misaki, are you okay? What's wrong?" Akihiko was shocked, when he saw his little lover curled up into a fetal position, crying. Akihiko cautiously walked over to Misaki and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. "Shhh, Misaki. It's going to be okay. I'm right here. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone." Like a chain reaction, Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko. Picking Misaki up, Akihiko helped him to get dressed. When that was done, Akihiko brought Misaki downstairs and placed him at the table.

It didn't take long before Misaki smelt food. He found it kind of strange, since he knew that Usagi-san couldn't cook. "Um, Usagi-san, what's that I smell?"

Akihiko chuckled, "It's your breakfast, silly. While you were away, I had Aikawa teach me how, so that I would become better man for you. I even learned how to clean, as well, so don't worry your little head about doing anything. I've got it all under control." Misaki felt so overjoyed that his lover would do all this just for him that tears began to fall down his face. Akihiko took notice of this and looked over at his lover. "Misaki, what's wrong?"

Misaki wiped away his own tears. Shaking his head, a small smile on his face, Misaki replied, "Nothing, I'm just so happy."

Akihiko smiled in return. Bringing Misaki his breakfast, Akihiko spoke softly, "Here, Misaki. Tell me what you think. Do you need me to feed you?" He chuckled, when he saw a small blush appear across Misaki's face. "Um, yeah...I don't know how to do it on my own just yet..." Akihiko couldn't help but smile at just how cute Misaki was. Even though the young man himself couldn't see, he knew he was always going to be the same as always.

After they were all done eating, Misaki sat himself down on the couch. He was so bored out of his mind that he didn't even know what to do with himself. "Um, Usagi-san, isn't there something that we could do? I'm really bored...and I'm cold."

As soon as Akihiko heard this, the same old smirk brimming his lips, he walked over to his little lover and placed a kiss on his forehead. Wrapping his arms around Misaki, holding onto him rather tightly, Akihiko whispered, "Misaki, I know something that we could do, and you wouldn't ever be cold."

Misaki gasped. A fierce blush darted right up to his ears, knowing exactly what Akihiko had meant. Since he felt so alone in his dark little world, Misaki had no objections. He wanted the feel of his lover inside of him. That feeling of never letting go.

"Misaki do I take that as a yes?"

Misaki's face reddened "Yes..."

**Ok guys I'm gunna stop it here I don't know if I do a lemon but if I get enough reviews I will give you all one, I'm not just saying that to get a lot it will just inspire me since I think I have lost it, so I hopped you liked it, I made this chapter a little more mushy and happier, hope you liked it I promise to update soon and thanks again for KairixXxSora16 for editing it for me.**


End file.
